ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Batman
Tom and Jerry Meet Batman is an animated action-adventure superhero comedy feature film directed by Warner Bros. Coming Soon on 2019 Synopsis When Tom and Jerry's usual destructive antics against each other get themselves booted out of the house, they have nowhere to else to go. The cat and mouse duo soon find themselves in Gotham City where they encounter the evil Joker and his three henchcats, Tin, Pan and Alley, and the Dark Knight himself, Batman! Plot As usual, Tom and Jerry are chasing and fighting each other day in and day out in a common household, and when the mistress, finally sick and tired to coming home to a mess, she angrily kicks them out of the house. After landing on the pavement, Tom angrily blames Jerry for what has happened and chases him again. With nowhere to go, Tom and Jerry wander the streets until they come across a town called Gotham City, plagued with crime, involving a gang of thugs in clown makeup breaking into pawn shops, robbing the jewelry store, and leaving behind a joker playing cards at each scene of the crime. They even see a trio of Siamese Cats, Tin, Pan and Alley, donned in clown makeup, robbing Gotham City's first national bank. Before they can react, Tom and Jerry are run over by a van, driven by a sadistic, laughing madman called The Joker. The Siamese cat trio rush into the van with bags of money in time for mysterious figure to swoop in to reveal himself as Batman! Tom and Jerry watch as Batman battles The Joker's thugs in excitement, while the cats make their escape. Soon, Tom and Jerry find themselves in a new home with billionaire Bruce Wayne and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, where they discover the secret entrance to the Batcave and find the Batmobile. Suddenly, they hear someone coming and make themselves scarce. Upon seeing him putting on the Batsuit, they also discover that their new owner, Bruce Wayne is Batman. COMING SOON!! Cast *Billy West as Thomas "Tom" Cat *Dee Bradley Baker as Jerry Mouse *Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tara Strong as Doctor Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Cherie Mouse *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harner as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Alley *Nolan North as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Troy Baker as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Grey DeLisle as Vicki Vale *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *Richard Epcar as Commissioner Gordon *Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog *Mark Hamill as Jack Napier/The Joker *Scott McNeil as Edward Nigma/the Riddler *Steven Blum as Victor Zsasz *Fred Tatasciore as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Tress MacNeille as the Mistress Trivia *This is the first time Tom and Jerry encounter a DC Comic character Quotes *Bruce/Batman: In honor of my late father, your name will be Thomas. {Bruce Wayne naming Tom after his late father, Thomas Wayne} Category:Batman Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Hanna Barbera Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:DC Comics Category:Films directed and produced by Spike Brandt